One Problem
by sonamyluffer1011
Summary: What happens if sonic and amy are dating and they have a kid? Find out!
1. Where it starts

sonamy :3

"AMY! SONIC! WAKE UP!" tails screamed at sonic and amy in there room still asleep and it was 2:00.  
>sonic opened his eyes and said "5 more minutes mommy..."<br>tails facepalmed.  
>then amy opened her eyes and said " what time is it?" *yawn*<br>"its 2:03"  
>"im goin back to sleep..."<br>tails then grabbed sonics arm and pulled him onto the floor. wich made sonic say  
>"tails let me sleep..."<br>"no." he gets an evil thought "or i could get shadow up here..."  
>sonic and amy got up amediatly. and ran downstairs. amy plopped on the couch next to cream and sonic went into the kitchen.<br>"mornin bedhead." said cream to amy.  
>"shut up"<br>"ok"  
>they both giggled.<br>then out of knowwere sonic just ran out of the door.  
>after about an hour amy decided to go on a walk with cream they both started walking down a dark alley for no reason.<br>they hadnt been walking for very long when they saw sonic zooming past them theywere confused but followed him. they looked behind the corner and saw...  
>sonic and his ex girlfriend sally kissing...amy amidiatly started to let tears run down thats when sonic sawthem and stoped kissing amy just started walking away and cream followed behind.<br>sonic left sally standing there and ran after them. when he cought up (quickly) he ran infront of amy and put his hands on her shoulder and made her stop.  
>but amy didnt look at him she just stared at the ground. so sonic said<br>"amy its not what it looks like..."  
>"thats what they all say..."<br>"amy..."  
>thats when cream grabbed amys hand and ran her out of there.<br>when they got home amy ran to hers and sonics room. she slamed and locked the door.  
>a little later sonic walked in and amediatly went upstairs and tried to open the door but he couldnt. so he knocked and said "amy let me in..." no response.<br>"cmon we need to talk..."  
>"theres nothing to talk about...its done...were done..." sonic was devistaded when he heard that...<br>"please...amy just open the door...please..." amy thought she heard him start to cry.  
>so amy slowly got up and reluctently unlocked it then she ran back to the bed and thew the covers over her head.<br>sonic then opened the door and saw the lump under the covers. he shut the door and sat next to her and said  
>"amy...i dont want to end it...please...give me another chance...im so sorry"<br>"i can forgive you sonic" she lifted the covers off."  
>"but amy i love you...i need you..."<br>"sonic you hurt me! and you expect me to just forgive you! no!"  
>"amy cmon...i wa-"<br>"no sonic stop...its over.."  
>sonic just stared at her... then he said<br>"is this really what you want?"  
>amy didnt reply...she still loved him, but she didnt know...<br>"is it?"  
>"...sonic i..."<br>"your unsure, arnt you..?"  
>amy didnt say anything. so sonic kissed her forhead and said<br>"im so sorry..."  
>sonic started to leave, but amy grabbed his arm, still not looking at him.<br>"sonic...dont go...i...i jus-"  
>amy was interupted by sonic kissing her. amy didnt know what to do...<br>when sonic stoped kissing they both just stared at eachother...  
>"sonic...i...i cant forgive you"<br>sonic just got up and left.  
>amy started to cry.<br>A WEEK LATER. 1:00. SETTING FOREST WITH TAILS CREAM SONIC AMY.  
>tails and cream were talking about a date they wer going to go on, but sonic and amy were completley silent.<br>that is until ream said to them  
>"guys how are things going?"<br>"great..."  
>"awesome..."<br>"ok then...me and tails need to tell u somthing.."  
>tails smiled and said<br>"cream and i are expecting a baby..."  
>amy just stared at them and said<br>"omg! congrats guys!"  
>"thanks amy" cream hugged her<br>sonic still didnt say anything.  
>"sonic...are you ok?" asked amy<br>"im fine..."  
>"you sure? you seem depresed?"<br>"thats cus i am..."  
>"whats wrong?"<br>"i dont wanna talk about it amy..."  
>"ok.."<br>thats when they headed home. amy and sonic still shared a room because there wernt enough for 1 of them to leave the room.  
>so when they arrived amy and sonic both went to there room.<br>"so sonic...what was wrong today..."  
>"amy...its just..."<br>"yes?"  
>"i just..."<br>"what!"  
>"i miss you ok!"<p>

"i miss being with you...i miss us..."  
>"soni-"<br>"i know amy you hurt me i cant forgive you its still over..."  
>"acually i was gunna say...are you still in love with me?<br>"yes..."  
>"would you do anything for me?"<br>"yes."  
>"then prove it...prove that you love me."<br>sonic smiled then kissed her gently. amy wrapped her arms around his neck. then they stopped and sonic said  
>"i love you so much..."<br>"i love you too"  
>"you do?"<br>"yea..."  
>they kiss and amy says<br>"sonic i need to tell you somthing...important..."  
>"yea?"<br>"im...im pregnent..."

CLIFF HANGER!


	2. Twinzies

**LOL CHAPTER 2!**

"Your...what?"  
>"...pregnet"...<br>"...o my fucking god..." he said shocked holding his head in his hands.  
>"i...im sorry..." she started playing with her bracalets.<br>"why?"

"its not ur fault...its mine..."  
>"no its not...its both of ours..."<br>"...i guess...how far ahead are you?"  
>"i think about like...3 months..."<br>"oh..."  
>6 months later...oh jesus no!<br>ok,so we find a very fat amy rose on the couch xD  
>tails walked in seeing amy so fat relising she was gunna go in soon.<br>"um...amy?"  
>"yea tails?"<br>"arnt you...do today...?"  
>"yea, at 3 oclock"<p>

then sonic walks in and says...  
>"amy?..."<br>"yea?"  
>"its...almost 3..."<br>"oh...im scared now..."  
>"cmon get in the car..."<br>THEY GO IN THE CAR...  
>at the hospital amys water just broke and shes screaming like hell...<br>""  
>sonic wraped his arms around her and tryed to calm her down. but it hurt to much.<br>"shhhhhh its ok ames!"  
>"IT HURTS! AHHHHHH!"<br>then the doctor walked in and brought them to a room.  
>"ok ames, relax, just breathe..."<br>"i...i...it hurts so bad!"  
>"Thats normal ."<br>then they arrive at the room and amy lays down.  
>"Alright mrs rose, i need you to push as hard as you can, ok... 1...2...3..PUSH!"<br>pretty soon sonic saw a head start to come out of amys lower region, at that moment, he felt serious pride in himself.  
>"PUSH!"<br>And the beutiful baby hedgehog entered this world. while the nersus cleaned the baby hedghog of, they handed the baby to sonic. oh, and it was a girl.  
>Then he heard amy scream and saw... ANOTHER BABY HEDGHOG HEAD!<br>"o my god..."  
>"PUSH!"<br>and a beutiful baby hedghog boy entered the world.  
>and finally it was over. the nurses cleaned off the baby boy .<br>sonic gently sat next top amy and smiled at her.  
>"im so proud of you..."<br>"there georgeous...i love them...and you...:  
>"agreed... i love you too..."<br>they makeout...  
>then sonic breaks the kiss and says "so i guess we need names.."<br>"yea... why dont we call her...sierra?" right at that momment sierra opened her eyes and stared at her mommy.  
>"AWWWWW! i think she likes it!"<br>"so do i."  
>" ok so now for him..."<br>"yea... how about...Chase?"  
>right then the baby boy smiled and cooed.<br>"awwww! sooooo cute! hi chase!"


End file.
